Les Larmes de Sang: Naïma
Naïma is the second issue of the Les Larmes de Sang series, which takes place in the year 975. Once again it opens in the middle of a fight, this time between Silas and Apifaice, and goes on to reveal more of the protagonists' past and introduce the main challenges and enemies that the series has in store. Unfortunately, these will never be fully exploited since this was the last issue released before the series was officially cancelled in 2013Official forum post. Summary In the last issue, Apifaice was possessed by his Shushu sword and turned on his friends while trying to protect them from villagers come to kill Naïma. The fight rages on as Silas is joined by Apifaice's brother Mufasa, but their attacks barely affect the possessed Iop, who never hesitates to harm his own brother. With Mufasa eventually out of commission, Silas asks Naïma to get him to safety and decides to try a forbidden technique his father taught him: the Cage of Blood. Inside the Cage (which is a crimson sphere in appearance), his power is multiplied, but his Wakfu is rapidly consumed and his own body begins to break even though Apifaice is unable to hit him. When he finally brings down his foe and lets go of the Cage, his left arm is missing several chunks of flesh, its skin pale as a corpse. uses the Cage of Blood]] The respite is brief as the Demon-possessed Apifaice rises again to attack Silas and Naïma, now embracing each other and ready to die. But this time, it is Silas's father Baajah that tackles the warrior and takes up the fight. Of course, the children are shocked to see him after his supposed death months earlier. Still showing contempt for his own son, he explains that he came back from the realm of souls for the sake of his mother who was so worried about him. Though he promised her to protect their son, he insists that Silas must finish what he started and teaches him a new technique: the Tears of Blood. The technique allows a Sacrier to feel and understand the suffering in others, exposing their true nature and their weaknesses. Looking into Apifaice's soul, Silas realizes that the sword is in control and reaches for his spirit through the spell. He enters Apifaice's memories, where the Iop explains the origins of the sword. It used to be under the care of his father, a powerful Iop who served as protector of their village in the mountains of Moordück. One day, the village was attacked by a XelorNox, although Apifaice does not know him who absorbed some of Apifaice's father's Wakfu and left him for dead. The Demon in the sword seized that opportunity to overpower his guardian and take control of his body. He turned against the villagers and even killed his wife, leaving only Apifaice to protect the toddler Mufasa. Their fight lasted a whole night, but Apifaice knew he couldn't win. When he thought it was over, a mighty and mysterious Iop warrior appeared in the village and disposed of the Demon in a single strike before leaving without a word. Apifaice understood that the sword was now his responsibility, but when he tried to seize it, it rejected him. Only one guardian per generation was chosen to keep watch over the sword, and he knew then that that duty was meant for Mufasa. Since then, he carries the sword without ever unsheathing it, training his brother to prepare him for his destiny. With this knowledge, Silas tells Apifaice to rest and let him carry the weight for a little while. He pulls the sword out of the possessed body, thereby freeing Apifaice from its grasp. As the fighting ends and the sun rises, they realize that the villagers are still nearby, but rather than attack, they offer an apology, and their thanks for saving them from the Demon. They promise that the villagers will no longer cause trouble for them and leave the woods. Meanwhile, Baajah leaves unseen, impressed with Silas but worried for his future: in the realm of the dead, he saw some of the things awaiting the young couple and knows that greater challenges are yet to come. 's arm after the Cage of Blood]] The next part of the story is devoted to Silas's health, as a local Eniripsa finds that his left arm is as good as dead, deprived of Wakfu, and he can feel the gangrene progressing. She says that she knows only one person who could help him: the Eniripsa Nausica, who lives on the other side of a dangerous forest. Even though Apifaice and Mufasa leave that day to continue their quest, Silas and Naïma gain the assistance of the children who first attacked them and some of their parents. Together, they reach Nausica's house safely, where she establishes that Stasis is eating away at Silas's body after he used magic too powerful for him. She claims she can stop it, but not undo the damage, and doing so will cut him off from his class abilities for good. He decides that staying alive is more important than being a great fighter, and that he won't be able to protect Naïma anyway if he lets himself die. Together they choose to strive for a simple life away from civilization and the judgement of others, where they won't need to protect each other from anyone. That is little more than a dream, however, as they return to find the village burning and most of its inhabitants already dead. As the group rushes in to help any survivors, they are ambushed by a band of warriors, their leader a man with a mask similar to Naïma's hanging from his neck. The man is looking for her and calls her "sister," yet she does not recognize him. He sends Silas flying while his gang dispatches the rest of the villagers, and gives her a vision meant to remind her who she is. Naïma finds herself in the middle of a vast desolation, surrounded by nothing but ashes, and is greeted by Rushu, the King of Demons. He recounts that a few years ago, he chose five of his most powerful and loyal Demons, brothers and sisters that he incarnated into the bodies of human newborns. Even though Demons cannot normally enter the Material Plane, those could unleash their power through the use of powerful masks. Despite Rushu's efforts, some human heroes saw through his plot and separated the babies, each adopting one and vowing to protect them, falsely thinking they had stopped the Demon's machinations. The Demon attacking the village, Infectious, was the first to remember his origins and killed his own guardian, before forming a band to roam the land and look for his brothers and sisters. defies Rushu]] Naïma refuses to embrace that life and rejects Rushu, prompting Infectious to attack her as she is no use if she won't serve Rushu. Silas tries to protect her, but his Sacrier spells are now useless and he can do nothing against the Demon. Having no choice left, Naïma puts on her mask and calls on her powers to take on her brother, overpowering him until he puts on his own mask. While they fight, Silas is seen dissolving, as if attempting to use his magic again had finally broken him completely. uses her mask's powers]] Moments later, a giant wolf appears to assist Naïma in combat, and she knows now that the wolf who protected her was in fact the Sacrier who adopted her as a baby. But that wolf was defeated and possibly killed by Apifaice when he was possessed, and she immediately realizes that this one is Silas. The realization appalls her, as if he now shared her curse, although the transformation is not explained. Silas gains the upper hand against Infectious, but the Demon's allies protect him from the coup de grâce and allow him to flee. He promises to return and make them pay, but for now the fighting is over. When Silas next awakens, he is human again and in his bed, safe in Naïma's cabin. But Naïma is gone, having left only a letter and a doll to remember her by. The letter explains that she can't let him share her curse and risk his life for her, and that she has decided to leave and explore the world on her own. Devastated, Silas promises that he will find her and become so powerful that nothing will ever force them apart. Category:Wakfu comics